Adventure Time with Dream Princess 2- Simon, Luna and Marcy
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: Luna, formely known as Dream Princess, is now on Earth 20 years before the end of the mushroom war, hunted by the human race she flees into a city covered in snow. She meets 25-year-old Simon Petrikov, alone and cursed by The Crown the two join forces and roam the land, keeping each other sane. 20 years later the world is ruined and they find a little girl crying amung the rubble
1. Prologue

_Previously on Adventure Time_

Luna used the shade provided by an approaching glacier to scramble up the side of the catle and topple through an open window. She pulled herself up from the red carpeted floor and looked around; the room was small, though luckily tall engough to allow her to stand at her full height, sparsly decorated with a table and some chairs in one corner and a small bookshelf nearby.

In the centre of the room was the all-too-familiar Mirror of the Multiverse.

Luna tensed as the surface of the glass rippled and King Insomnium stepped out. The mad king paused and looked at her in surprise, he had not been expecting her.

"Hi.." she said sheepishly.

Insomnium sighed.

"I suppose you're here to stop me then" he replied wearily.

"Not really, I still haven't found my music cube"

"Music cube?" he asked.

"The Door Lord stole it.."

"Ah, I'm not sure where it is to be honest..I could make you a new one?" he offered.

"Huh really?"

"But of course!" he said with usual ampount of flair. "Anything for my dear creator".

"Readers will start getting the wrong idea if you keep calling me that" Luna replied with a smirk.

"I doubt it, the authoress has already explained the 'pairings' she has planned for you"

"Wait-I end up falling in love with someone? Looking like this?!" Luna exclaimed and gestured to her near monsterous appearance.

"Maaayybe..."

"Damn it Manaquire, give me a straight answer!" she demanded, her fur bristling.

"Alright, alright...If you _must_ know the choices are Simon, Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball" he explained.

"Really, I mean _really_" she deadpanned. "One will be lost to madness, the other's a jerk and the last one is a scientific genius, I'd be a new creature to study to Gumball!"

"Hm that's probably why the voters choose to ship you with SImon..." King Insomnium muttered.

"Look...Just erase my memory of this conversation, give me a new music cube, something to carry it in and I'll go thriugh the damn mirror alright" Luna said with a defeated sigh.

"As you wish"

(scene shift)

Luna woke up to find herself on the floor and a blue leather collar lying on the floor infront of her; clipped to it was a brand new silver music cube with white buttons, and a note.

She blinked in cofusion, sat up and read the note.

A gift from one magic user to another.

-Manaquire Psyche Argentum.

"At least its useful.." she said and put it on.

She cast her gaze to The Mirror, it's glass surface rippled as words appeared on it.

_Your fate has been chosen, your destiny awaits._

_Though there is a risk you must take._

_Some knowledge of this world we shall take_

_As payment for the journey you have yet to make._

"Ok, the magic mirror is sentitent...what will I forget?" she asked nervously, and once more words appeared upon the glass surface.

_That is an answer you shall not find_

_Until over a thousand years have passed you by._

"I'm immortal aren't I?" she deadpanned.

_Sickness and ageing will ail you not_

_But sun metal, gold, can kill you on the spot_

_Silver can wound, but strengthen as well._

_Sunlight will harm, but not burn like hell._

"Ok so I get strength from silver, gold is poison..and I'm guessing the aftermath of the mushroom war caused my weakness to sunlight, which by the sounds of it won't be a problem where I'm going...where am I going?"

_To a time where war had yet to wipe away life._

_Where humans roam both day and night._

_A land similar, yet different to Ooo._

_A thousand years in the past is where we will send you._

Luna stared dumbstruck at the mirror as the words began to fage away. Suddenly the castle began to shake, a sense of weightlessness overcame her and she realised the castle was falling.

_Time to go_ she thought and leapt through the mirror...

...And everything went black...

**Dragonfire2lm Present's**

**Adventure Time with Dream Princess 2- Simon, Luna and Marcy.**

_My name is Luna, formerly known as Dream Princess. I am writing this so my friends may know of what became of me..._

Hello. My name is Simon Petrikov. I am recording this tape so that people will know my story

_I once had a dream to be a novelist, an author who would share her stories with the world. I spent most of my childhood enraputred with mythology, wishing it was real._

I was studying to be an antiquarian of ancient artifacts. Now, I never believed in the supernatural stuff myself—just had a fascination with superstitions.

_But everything changed when I was brought to another land, a world of fantasy, a world of...magic._

But everything changed when I came into contact with this item...After purchasing this crown from an old dock worker in northern Scandinavia, I brought it home and excitedly showed my fiancée Betty, and jokingly put it on my head just for a laugh or something... and that's when it started...

_At first I thought it was a dream come true, I coul fly, use magic and made some new friends. Little did I know that the forces of this new world would be plotting against me...A new evil had arisen, one of my own making...__He called himself King Insomnium and began to teeroise the land, taking out the strongest figureheads, kidnapping my friends and tormenting me with thoughts of faliure, of losing what little I had left in this life._

The visions...I fought with them...Shouted at them until I realized it wasn't real—it was the crown! I quickly took it off... and saw my fiancée in front of me...looking at me with such contempt. What had I said? What had I done when I wore this crown? All I know is I never saw Betty again.

_I did what I could to stop him, I faced monsters, madness and the soul crushing fear of...of being alone. I watched as that madman took my friends and turned them into his puppets and left me to wallow in my despair, my hopelessness._

Since then, I see the visions always whether or not I wear the crown. They tell me the secrets... the secrets of the ice and snow... that the power of the crown will save me with its frost. I don't yet know what this means. As you can see, my skin is beginning to turn blue. My body temperature has been lowering at a supernatural rate, to what is now about 30°C. I don't know when it will end... I'm really scared...

_Eventually I found a way out, I called for help and in return for saving someone who I knew could stop King Insomnium I was...changed into a werewolf like monster. I was a moon wolf, a mystical creature with the traits of a creature seen in hollywood horror films but with a completely different set of weaknesses. __I could never change back. I heard my friends calling for me, I ran, I was scared, I couldn't let them see me, I didn't want them to see me looking like...looking like a monster._

_Since then I found a portal leading what looks like Earth...home...Some humans have already spotted me and I've spent the last week raiding shopping centres and grocery stores in the middle of the night and stowing away what I can find in my hikers backpack, I'm just lucky the sun doesn't hurt as much as it used to..._

_I'm being hunted by the humans, labelled a weapon of war, I've taken to hiding in forests and caves to escape them, I don't know what will happen to me if I get caught...I don't what else to do._

_I'm really scared..._


	2. Day 1

Luna stumbled out of the mirror and was greeted with the noise of the occasional passing car, people walking on the paced streets and the hustle and bustle of the bars and taversn still open at this late hour at night. She looked around to find herself in an alleyway, the noises of the environment around her seemed unreal to her, unknown almost after her time in Ooo.

Hesitantly she took a step forward, the displacement into this new world caused her to stumble and crash into a garbage can. It toppled over with a lound metalic bang.

"Shit..." she muttered.

"Hello?" a voice called out and luna saw the silouette of a woman infront of her. "Is someone there?"

She was unsure on what to do, if she stayed she would be discovered, if she left the cover of the shadows then the same thing would ultimately happen.

She had no choice.

"Buck my life.." she grumbled and leapt upwards, scrambling onto the roof of the adjacent building and bolted.

The screams started soon afterward, a small group of people movng away in terror, some yelling and others pulling out their video phones and taking pictures.

"Someone call 911!" a man in the crowd called out.

"Oh sure it just _had _to be America didn't it?" Luna said sarcastically as she stopped to get her bearings. People gasped and she felt a twinge of sadness.

Sirens blared in the distance and Luna took that as her cue to keep running.

_This would be more fun in a Doctor Who episode_ she thought dryly and lept down to the pavement, startling more onlookers and kept going.

The sirens followed her as she ran, weaving between people and lamp posts with ease. A gunshot went off, her right shoulder stung, the bullet had grazed her. Another shot, this one striking the back of her head, it hurt, but the bllet didn't pierce her. She got down and ran on all fours, the street rushing past her in a blur and the sirens became quieter as she l;eft them in the dust.

She took shelter in another alley, near a convience store and waited forthe police cars to pass. She stayed hidden for a few more minutes before carefully making her towards the store.

It was a small buisness store, as evident by the simple sign and small building. It was closed, the owner long since gone for the night. Luna's stomach rumbled and she reminded of how much time she had spent on the quest to save the citizens of Ooo from Jing Insomnium.

She could see all kinds of tinned and packaged foods on the shelves, the idea of stealing and vandalism went against everything she had ever learned while growing up, violence wasn't her nature.

The idea of rooting through the garbage wasn't very appealing either...

Afraid, alone and unsure of the world Luna walked back to the alley, used a pile of boxes to make a poor imitation of a bed, curled up in a dog-like fashion and cried.

(the next morning)

Luna awoke with a start, her body aching slightly where the early mornig sun hit her. The mevents of lat night cam e rushing back, her hunger and lonliness a constant reminder of her situation.

Blinking away a fresh set of tears she stood up and climbed onto the roof of the store, it was still early in the morning, the shopkeeper and had come to open the store yet, a digital clock on the wall read 7:15 am.

Luna sighed and ran into the glas doors, shattering them and triggering the alarm. Wincing at the noise she quickly looked for the deli section of the store, grabbed as much sliced ham, chicken and devon as she could carry, stuffed into a some clear plastic bags, and placed tose into a hikers backpack, along with as much canned fruit and canned soft drink as she could carry and put it on her back, on her way out she snagged a blank exercise book and a handful of pens before leaving the store and running like mad.

She made it an abandoned building half an hour later. she headed to a room near the exit, sat in a corner and tore into her spoils, wolfing down half the meat she stole and washed it down with a few cans of coke zero. With her hunger sated she loked down at the empty book and pile of pens at her side.

On impulse she picked the book up, flipped to the first page and carefully ap en between her clawed fingers she began to write.

___My name is Luna, formerly known as Dream Princess. I am writing this so my friends may know of what became of me..._


	3. Run

With the arrival of morning came the start of new ritual for Luna, she woke up, ate, did her buisness in a small hloe dug into an overgrown flowerbed, gathered her meager supplies in her backpack and went back to a fitful and nightmare-filled sleep.

When night fell she left the abandoned complex and followed the traffic signs to a nearby mall and slipped into the massive building just as the night guard locked up for the night. With all night to do as she pleased Luna roamed past stores, stole some food from the food court and used the directery to find what she needed.

With enough canned food and drink to last a few more days, a long coat to sheild most of her body from the sun, some blankets, a pack of toilet paper and a bigger bag in tow Luna left the store through an already open window and spent the rest of the night continueing her journey to survive.

She ran across rooftops, leapt and darted around skyscrapers and hid behind billboards, she was inexpereinced, clumsy and unsure of herself, but she got by, only narrowly avoiding the lights of vechiles and street lamps. She made it back to her makeshift home before the sun rose, usually.

On the third night, It started to rain.

when it started raining, she was halfway home, so the moon wolf seek shelter in a carpark. She crouched, senses primed to alert her to danger and her body coiled and ready to run if needed.

In all honesty she felt stupid, there were cameras in the carpark and this late at night who knows what kind of idoitic drunken fool would wander down here for a spot of vandalism. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she was caught, she had to get out of the city.

An intercom flared to life.

"Stay where you are, we have called the police" a voice on the other end said.

"God damn it..." Luna growled and bolted out into the rain, thanking her lucky stars that she got a waterproof bag.

The sound of sirens filled her ears as she ran down the road, bullets whizzing past her and barely able to see in the heavy rain. She slipped on the wet road quickly dropped to all fours, her panic rising.

_Why?_

Her viison began to blur and a salty taste trickled into her mouth as the rain mixed with her own tears.

_Why?_

Her right ankle burned in pain as a bullet struck it's mark, but still she kept running. now hobbling on three legs she whimpered as a blockade appeared before her. Frantically she looked around for an escape, her breathing quick and laboured.

_It can't...end like this!_

Police surrounded her on all sides, their guns aimed at her.

_No, I just want...please just..._

"**_Leave. Me._ Alone!**" she roared, a shockwave of blue energy exploding from her form and knocking both humans and their vechiles back. Staring wide-eyed at the chaos before she looked down at her hands to see a blue light outlining her body. Horrofied at what she had done, she ran.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..._

(scene shift)

When the sun rose that morning Luna was huddled in a small patch of forest on the outskirts of the city, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, her fur a mattered mess and her coat and backpack lazily thrown to the side. She blinked belarily at the sunrise once, then went back to staring at the ground.

_What have I done?_

The next two days were spent making careful back into the city, collecting scraps of food from takeway outlets and robbing the occasional small shop, as well taking shelter in a small cave when Police cars decided to make their appearance near the forest. The few newspapers she managed to snag had called a 'living weapon', linking her to some sort war that was brewing.

Almost a week had passed since she arriced on Earth by the time Luna felt it was safe to move out of the small forest. Packing her things, she followed the road to the next town, her latest journal entry fresh on her mind.

_...Some humans have already spotted me and I've spent the last week raiding shopping centres and grocery stores in the middle of the night and stowing away what I can find in my hikers backpack, I'm just lucky the sun doesn't hurt as much as it used to..._

_I'm being hunted by the humans, labelled a weapon of war, I've taken to hiding in forests and caves to escape them, I don't know what will happen to me if I get caught...I don't what else to do._

_I'm really scared..._


End file.
